1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly a carrier which is used to carry rolls of metal sheet.
2. Prior Art
In a variety of manufacturing industries, many metal sheets are used. Generally, the size of the plates is great. This makes transportation of the plates difficult. Therefore metal sheets are wound into rolls for facilitating transportation. Various carriers are used to move rolls of metal sheet.
A conventional carrier includes a forklift, a base, and a boom. The base is inserted into a center hole of a roll of metal sheet, whereupon the roll is carried from one place to another.
However, the base of the carrier is conventionally elongated, and the contact area between the base and the roll of metal sheet is minimal. The sheer weight of the roll itself often results in its deformation. Additionally, the base is frequently uneven, rendering the roll prone to surface damage.
An improved carrier which resolves the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for rolls of metal sheet which prevents the rolls from being damaged.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a carrier in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, an arcuate support plate, a cushion and a vertical shield. The base has a top wall, and is adapted to removably engage with a transportation machine. The support plate is attached to the top wall, for providing maximum contact area between the carrier and a center hole of the roll. The shield is attached to the top wall, for preventing a side of the roll from being damaged by the transportation machine. The cushion is attached to the support plate, for preventing surface damage to the roll. A reinforcing plate is attached to the top wall, for underpinning the support plate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: